robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The suicidal player
August 11, 2012 When I was 13 years old I had decided to make a ROBLOX account, but there was one strange thing...When I first went into a game called "Help me help me help me help me HELP ME." I thought it was interesting so my idiot 13 year old self went into the game...Then I saw a player named "Suicidal" It was just only the word suicidal. I thought to myself "But you can't name yourself suicidal......" They right away typed "I'm bleeding from my cuts...I have a rope in my closet..." Then it just immediately turned black. I was so confused of why the screen was black. Immediately many images popped up of showing people hanging and slitting their throats. I freaked out so I left the game and contacted ROBLOX. The only answer I got was "Sorry, but this player does not EXIST. Do this one more time then we ban you cause of a false report." I was pissed cause it DID happen. So I went off ROBLOX for 3 years... January 10th, 2015 When I was 16 I kind of missed playing ROBLOX, so I went back. Again, I saw that game in my recently played. I had seen many cool updates, so I just bought ROBUX and edited my avatar. A minute later I got a message from "Suicidal" saying "Why weren't you on? I missed you, Jamie! I brain farted for a sec. "How did you find out my name?" I responded. They replied with "I have seen your Instagram, you are such a pretty young woman" I was freaking out, my brain was scrambling of how they found out. They kept on messaging "I SEE YOU I SEE YOU I SEE YOU I SEE YOU." I hesitated and just stood there. I felt a hand grab me by they shoulder and knock me out. December 9th, 2018 I had been in a basement for years... Empty, dull eyes, scared, depressed and suicidal. "So, you are in my place now..." I heard a teenager voice come from behind me. I turned around fast. I saw a girl with long brown hair, cuts on her wrists, brown eyes and long bangs. She looked VERY young so I had asked her age. "I'm 14." She said. I had been surprised. "How did a 14 year old have the skills to knock me out cold!?" I thought. She reached out her hand and said "Make me whole again... I only just need 1 friend....." After that she fainted, I managed to open the door and get her to the hospital. December 11th, 2018 I sat in a chair looking at the girl while she was in the hospital bed sleeping. She woke up and opened her eyes slowly... She looked at me and said "Thank you." I had felt a little grateful that I had made her happy. "Why would you keep me safe? I KIDNAPPED YOU FOR GODS SAKE!" I stared at her and replied with "I know what you were going through... I have no family or friends too." Then she had the guts to tell me her name. M-my name is Caroline... How I found out your name is by hacking your location and ID... I'm SO sorry... "OH! It's fine Caroline! I would need a bestie too." March 8th, 2098 Caroline and me have passed our lives by now.. We lived nice and long... The end.